The End of All Badfics
by gamegeek2
Summary: Starts off as a wangsty!Ginny story. Ends in disaster -for badfics. Slight HG. One-shot.


**Author:** _gamegeek2_   
**Category:** _Angst, Parody_**   
Spoilers:** _PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP_**   
Rating:** _PG_

**Summary:-** _Starts off as a wangsty!Ginny story. Ends in disaster - for badfics. Slight H/G. One-shot._

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers, and its various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me; I haven't got enough money as it is.

* * *

**The End OfAll Badfics**

'My life is such a mess. A complete and utter wreck. Why? It was because there he was, going on an adventure which always ended in an agonizingly close death, almost getting himself unintentionally killed. And I hate him for it. I hate the way he tries to fight against You-Know-Who, barely escaping. I hate the way he tries to save people whenever they are in danger. He acts so heroic, always saving the day. Well, almost always.

I know that people may think me insane of hating him, but infact, I don't hate _him_... I just hate the way his personality is. It's driving me crazy! Why, though? It's because everytime he isn't in my or Dumbledore's sight, I always worry about him. I always fear that he is about to get himself killed by You-Know-Who, or some of his Death-Eaters.

Really, I love him. I've loved him ever since I was eleven years old, ever since I looked into his bright, emerald-green, caring eyes at King's Cross. Sure, I loved him before that. But that was infatuation. Infatuation with his accomplishment of ridding the world of You-Know-Who for ten years. Not the _real _him.

But with the real him, I love him so much that do anything to keep him from danger. In fact, I'd die for him, willingly, if my worthless life would keep him from falling into the black abyss of death.

I love him.

But I'm not going to be able to tell him that. I've dreamed about us together for years, but he's never noticed me. I've fantasized all of the ways that he'd approach me, saying he was sorry for all of this time ignoring me, but he only saw me as an outcast because, otherwise, if he and me became both emotionally and phyically involved, then V--You-Know-Who would take me hostage, forcing him to confront You-Know-Who.

Then, after his saddening apology, he would sweep me into his arms, whilst saying he had loved me for years. He would stare into my chocolate brown eyes, with his deep pools of emerald, and then slowly move his ebony-haired head towards mine. He'd take a strand of my golden-red hair, and he would tuck it behind my ear, still lowering his head. I would feel his warm, sweet breath upon my lips, and I would tilt my head to the side, eyes closed, lips slightly open.

His lips would then touch mine, very softly; too softly, so I long for more. More of his entrancing, syrupy taste. I'd press my own, red lips against his, harder, this time. He would then slowly run his tongue across my lower lip, making me moan in ecstasy.

He'd gradually enter my mouth, making my knees weak, making my breath halt. It would be sheer agony, blissful torture. But then, after a while, I realized we didn't need any air; we breathed as one; we moved as one; we felt as one.

After he had kissed me senseless, he would whisper in my ear - making me shudder, as his warm breath hit my soft skin - that he loved me, and always will.

Eventually, after he proclaimed his undying love for me, he would defeat Voldemort, and bring joy to the wizarding - and Muggle - world, that the serpentine monster was dead, forever.

We would then get married, and settle down in a comfortable, cosy house, around our family - my Mom has always treated Harry like her own son - and friends.

We would then have loads of kind, caring children (twelve - for the third time in Trelawney's life, she was right), who looked like a replica of Harry and me - bright, green emerald eyes, shining with mischef which matched the ranks Fred and George; fiery red curls for our six daughters, and messy jet-black hair for our six sons.

We would be the most loving parents to our children.

But all of this would never happen. Ever. He would never declare his undying love for me. He would never snog me senseless. Never in his right mind would he choose such an ignored, once posessed, little immature girl to marry!

I am depressed. I know that he would never care for me. I know that he will never love me. And I try to get over it. But I can't. I probally never will. So, I have decided that I must do something to get rid of this yearning. I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, have decided that I am going to commit suicide by cutting myself, and letting myself bleed to death.

All because of my love for that one man. Harry James Potter.'

Ginny snorted loudly at the 'fanfiction', and rolled her eyes, whilst clicking on the 'report abuse' button. She recieved such rubbish hate-fics. Honestly, when would those idiotic people realise that she was not a wangsty, cutting teenager, who wailed at the fact that she would never get to become the love interest of Harry?

Sure, she cried herself to sleep when she was younger, thinking that Harry would never care for her - but now that he had seen that she was no longer 'Ron's little baby sister', and infact a beautiful woman who had helped him get over the loss of Sirius, his feelings for her had developed into something more then friendship.

_It's only because they want my Harry, they go and post some badfics which involve me cheating on Harry, me commiting suicide, or me being murdered, _Ginny thought correctly, as she located the 'report-abuse' button for all of the fanfics which didn't involve canonically correct pairings, _so the Sues and fanbrats can have them for themselves._

And, due to Ginevra Molly Weasley's frighteninguse of the report abuse button,that was the end of bad fanfics.

* * *

I know that cutting/self-harming is a very serious matter, and I do NOT think that it is 'teh kewlness!11!!11'. However, I was inspired by a very shit story, or more likely, stories,to write this - the end of all badfics. 

I know I'm going to be flamed for this, but please review anyway. I can handle critisism, unlike _some _people (glares at badfic writers in general) can't take it.


End file.
